


Making Time

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hated alien doohickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #08 "time stops"

Jack _hated_ alien doohickeys.

And not just because most of them, at one time or another, had tried to kill him— although, that was decidedly a point against them.

No, the real reason he hated them because the discover and/or subsequent study of such doohickeys kept Sam locked in her lab for hours on end, when she could have been doing something much more interesting.

Like fishing or, um, _fishing_.

But, Jack never said anything. 

Because Sam _loved_ new doohickeys. She positively lit up whenever a new one turned up, and that expression alone made Jack keep quiet while she ran off with whatever thingamabob had been found.

Once she'd figured it out, she'd rush home to celebrate with him. And, boy, did he enjoy _that_ — the technobabble was a more than fair price.

But he was absolutely drawing the line at her bringing doohickeys home with her. Especially when they only had three hours before he had to hop a transport back to D.C.

"Carter..." he said warningly, as she pulled the device from its case.

Sam ignored him, carefully setting it in the center of the kitchen table and beginning to make adjustments.

"And," Jack continued, "as much as I love Carter-is-a-genius celebratory sex, I don't think even you can figure this out in only three hours, and— What?"

She was smirking. "Only three hours?"

"Yes..." he answered, suddenly suspicious. "I'm due back for a budget meeting. Why? What is this thing?"

"This," said Sam, her smirk turning into a positively wicked smile, "is an Asgard time dilation device. Set to one-twenty-fourth normal time."

"One-twenty-fourth," Jack repeated slowly. "So, our three hours is... three days?"

She nodded.

He kissed her, hard. "Carter is a _genius_ ," he said, and pulled her, grinning, toward their bedroom.

Jack _loved_ alien doohickeys.

THE END


End file.
